Paradox
by Eiri Izz
Summary: AU. Triangle love between Sanzo, Homura and Goku. Goku is Sanzo's best friend, but it seems that he have certain hidden feeling for the blonde haired boy... Chappie 2, up!
1. Chapter 1: Mars

Title: Paradox 

Author: Magenta 

Genre: PG/ Romance/ Angst 

Pairings: Sanzo x Goku, Homura x Sanzo, Homura x Goku 

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I know! Saiyuki is not mine... Tsk, tsk... T_T 

Notes: This story is way~~~ OOC, for EVERY character. And it's AU, even. The idea just popped-out in my mind all of sudden, and I know I had to write this even though the idea is very stupid. Be warned that there will be lots of grammar and typing errors, so you have two choices; ignore them or tell me. Make your own choice! ^^ Enough of this stupid notes, on with the fic! 

---*--- 

Two boys were climbing a hill, in the cold dark night. One of them have golden eyes, wild brown hair, and he's wearing a black colored cap on his head. Wearing a gray colored baggy pants with white 3/4 sleeved shirt, he climbed the un-named hill with his blonde haired companion. Yes, his companion is a blondie, and he's wearing a pair of jeans and black jacket, since it's quite cold up in the hill at night. 

"Sanzo, hurry! Or else we'll miss the chance to see the Mars!" the brown haired boy said. 

"Now it's only 8, there's plenty much time! No need to hurry!" Sanzo answered. 

"It only appeared every 5000 years you know! It's a chance of a lifetime! Hurry!" Goku preached. 

"Hai, hai..." Having no choice, Sanzo fasten up his pace so that he could catch Goku up. 

After 20 minutes of non-stop climbing, the two boy had reached their destination. They were welcomed by the sight of a dark sky, with billions of stars twinkling elegantly on it. And there, the object that make them climbed a hill on this dark night, shining brightly red; planet Mars that only appeared every 5000 years. 

"Kirei.... After seeing it's beautifulness, I didn't felt tired anymore even though I had just climbed this hill a minute ago!" stated Goku. 

"You're right...." came Sanzo's short reply. 

The two sat on the green soft grass, together, watching the pretty night sky. Neither of them moved, both were enticed by the scene on top of them. They were floating in their own deep thoughts, whatever their thoughts are. 

"It's surely romantic na... Sanzo" 

"Yeah, I wish I had seen this with a lover, rather than seeing this beautiful scene with a best friend..." Sanzo replied. 

Goku looked hurt, hearing Sanzo's wish. True, Goku is not his lover, but for Goku, he had a certain hidden feeling for his beloved Sanzo. He's been hiding his feelings for Sanzo because he know that Sanzo likes somebody else; and that somebody else is not him. It's no other than the ever so gorgeous Homura Taishi. 

'Why didn't he likes me? Why did he only sees me as a friend? Am I not good enough for him? Or is it, because of or status differences? He's a rich guy, whom his parents owns several leading company in Japan, and me.... I'm just a nobody... My parents aren't rich, and I had to work hard to enter the school where I study now. [1]Mugen Gakuen, it's a famous all-boys private school for rich kids. If it's not because of Sanzo, I surely can't afford to study at such a place...' Goku thought silently in his mind. 

The fact is, the status differences between them is too large. Sanzo's family had adopted Goku when he was 15, and supported him in every way, including finance. Goku had owe Sanzo's family to much, that he can't even think to confessed his feelings to the blonde haired man. 

"Goku... You're being silent... Is there something wrong?" Sanzo asked worriedly. 

Goku then was being snapped out from his la-la land, hearing Sanzo's question. "Oh nothing!" Goku tried to cover up, even though it's obvious. "I'm just fascinated by the Mars' redness!" 

"Really? You must be really fascinated then, you didn't even hear me" Sanzo said. 

"Uh? Did you say something before, Sanzo?" 

"Yeah, I asked you, did you have anyone particular now?" 

"Anyone particular???" Goku was in a riddle, he didn't understand a thing! 

"You know.... Easy saying, crush?" 

"Crush?" Goku blushed at the thought. "No, no one particular..." he lied. 

"Oh....But... You're cute, surely somebody will come to like you" Sanzo said. 

'But that someone wouldn't be you' Goku thought. 

"Un, I guess so..." Goku finally said. 

"C'mon, it's getting late, tomorrow we have to go to school. Or else, dad is going to kill us!" Sanzo joked. 

"Maa naa....Let's go..." stated Goku. 

Goku and Sanzo were beginning to stand up on their feet, when Goku suddenly said cheerily, "Sanzo, look!" 

"It's just a shooting star..." 

"No! Don't you know rumors about them?" 

"Make a wish and then it comes true.... Just some stupid lame jokes..." Sanzo said boringly. 

"No way! I want to make a wish!" Goku announced, and started to clasp both of his hands together, closing his golden eyes, and stand on his knee. 

'I wish that I'll stay with Sanzo forever' He wished. 

"Are you done Goku? We're getting late you know" Goku heard Sanzo said. 

"Okay, let's go!" Energetically, Goku said the phrase. 

With that, the two boys had spent another 20 minutes to climb down the unknown hill. They then arrived at their destination; the parking lot. After that, they two headed to a black luxurious Porsche. Sanzo, sat on the driver seat, while Goku sat beside him. Sanzo is already 18, so he already got license and he can legally drive on the open road. Goku on the other hand, is just 16, so... He had to wait another 2 years before getting his driving license. The car started to move, and now both of them are on the open road. 

While Sanzo was driving, Goku was involved in his own deep thoughts. 

'It's almost a year since Sanzo's family adopted me... Funny, I never thought I could be this lucky... If I'm still staying with my parents right now, what would I be? A farmer, maybe... Just like them... Gods, I miss mom so much... But for their sake, I must study hard and live with Sanzo's family for a while... But the thing is, this feeling I have for Sanzo is getting deeper and deeper, day by day, because I spent my whole day life with him...I want to get away... Huh?' 

Suddenly Goku shouted. "Sanzo, STOP!" 

Sanzo press the brake pedal A.S.A.P. Both of them were having inertia for a while, due to the sudden brake. 

"What? Did something happen?" Sanzo asked concernedly. 

"A Candy Store! I want to buy some candy and chocolate!" Goku said happily. 

"Just that? I thought you want to die or something.... Okay, let's go" 

"Yay!" Goku cheered. 

---*--- 

Homura was walking alone in the night. It's not too late, it's just 11. He's bored, and he can't get Shien and Zenon to come to his house at this hour. So, he thought a night walk would be a nice idea, to get some fresh air. 

While walking, he passed by a 24-hours Candy Store. It's not the Candy Store that attracts his attention, but it's the black Porsche parked in front of the Candy Store that caught his eyes. 

"Black Porsche? It must be Sanzo's. But if Sanzo were here, then that means..." Homura began to talk to himself. 

While Homura's minds were being submerged by his own thoughts, Goku and Sanzo were already stepping their feet out of the Candy Store, carrying two large bags full of candy and chocolate. 

'Goku!' Homura's heart began to leap in joy, seeing the sight of his dream boy, Son Goku. It seems that the two of them didn't notice him yet, so he hide himself behind one of the buildings. 

"You bought so much Goku! I don't mind about the price, I'm worried about your health" stated Sanzo. 

"Sanzo! It's not that much..." Goku protested. 

"Yeah, right..." 

"I want to eat the RIGHT NOW!" Goku announced. 

"Don't even think about eating them in my car! There's a bus stop there, be a good kid and eat your chocolates there" 

"Hai~~~" Cheerily, Goku skipped towards the place. 

---*--- 

Both of them were sitting on the bus stop seat right now. Goku opened one of the two large bags full of sweet things, with a lustful look on his face. 

"Itadakimasu~~!" Goku said, and then, he took a bite from the caramel chocolate in his hands. 

Both Sanzo and the unseen Homura just sighed, seeing Goku's unhealthy eating habit. But there's something cute about that too-- they both thought. 

"Oh no! The caramel had fell to my hands!" Goku said, then he brings his hands to meet his tongue. After that, he licked the caramel off his hands, sensuously. 

Homura gulped at the sight in front of him. How could such an innocent boy, could turned out to be someone so sensuous? His minds started to flow some perverted thoughts.... 

Sanzo, on the other hand, was fascinated by Goku's deed. He never thought Goku would be so.... Sexy? No... Sensuous? 

'What the heck am I thinking? He's just Goku for God's sake!' Sanzo preached to himself. 

"Mmm.... So delicious...." Goku moaned, licking off the rest of caramel that was still left on his hands. 

Homura gulped. And so does Sanzo. This boy... He's unbelievable! 

"Sanzo, I'm done!" Goku said. 

No response. 

"Sanzo?" Goku waved his hand in front of Sanzo's violet eyes. 

Still no response. 

No other choice then... Goku came closer and closer to Sanzo... And then.... 

" SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Shut up! You don't have to shout in my ear! Do you think I'm deaf or something?" Sanzo was getting pissed off. 

"Sorry about that... He he...." Goku laughed nervously. 

"Done already?" Sanzo asked. 

"Yep!" 

The two stepped in the luxurious Porsche, and drove towards their house, leaving Homura alone, in the dark... 

---*--- 

A nice morning in Tokyo. It's an autumn morning. The leaves fall continuously, preparing for the next season, winter. In the front gate of Mugen Gakuen, rich boys dressed in white shirt, topped with a red blazer, added with matching green pants and tie were all over. 

"Hi, Sanzo, Goku!" Gojyo, who's also one of Sanzo's and Goku's friends, that is in the same class as Sanzo, greeted them. 

"Hi Gojyo!" Goku greeted him back. 

"Yo" Short, but that's Sanzo's only reply. 

"Ohayou" Came Hakkai, Gojyo's boyfriend's turn to greet them. 

"Ohayou Hakkai!" Goku answered back. 

"Yo" Again, that's Sanzo's only reply. 

"Anyway, let's go to the class now, if you don't want sensei to blow his head off" Hakkai said, jokingly. 

With that, all four of them stepped into the school towards the class. In Sanzo's class, there's no other topic that they were talking about, except Mars. The same situation also happens in Goku's class. 

"Did you see Mars last night?" 

"Yeah, I do" 

"Great na? 

"I also saw a shooting star" 

"Me too!" 

"Me three!" 

And so on, the boys talked and talked. 

---*--- 

It's 10 am, meaning recess time! Some of the boys were at the cafeteria, while Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were sitting under an unknown species of a tree. 

"Hey, Sanzo, Goku! Do you know what's the special event for autumn season?" Gojyo began a conversation. 

"Maple viewing tea party... Which idiot don't know about that?" Sanzo said. 

"Ping Pong! That's right! 10 marks for our dear Genjo Sanzo-sama!" Hakkai said. 

"Sanzo called me an idiot!" Goku suddenly shouted. 

"WHEN DID I CALL YOU THAT?" Sanzo asked in anger. 

"You said just now, 'Which idiot don't know about that?' Well, I'm the one who don't know! That means, you just called me an idiot!" 

"You aren't! You just enter this school this year, how could you know about our tradition?" Sanzo said. 

"Really?" Goku asked for positiveness. 

"What Sanzo said is true, Goku" Hakkai tried to support Sanzo. 

"Yeah, saru!" Gojyo said. 

"I'M NO SARU!" 

"Maa maa.... It's a peaceful day nee? Don't ruin it..." Hakkai tried to calm both Goku and Gojyo down. 

"Okay fine... Goku then..." said Gojyo, surrendering to his lover. 

"Okay... Back to the maple viewing tea party, Gojyo and I were planning to do it at my house. Since there's a lot of maple trees growing fertilely behind my house; that is" Hakkai began his explaining. 

"So..... You and Goku are invited, so bring along your sweet lover, whoever he or she is, to Hakkai's house, this Saturday" Gojyo explained. 

"Lover? Yeah right, if I could find one before this Saturday" Sanzo snorted. 

"Don't worry... With a face like yours, there's no way you can't find one" Gojyo teased. 

"Heh..." 

"By the way, Hakkai. Besides us, who else are invited?" Goku asked. 

"I also invited Kogaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Lirin, Shien, Zenon and.... Homura" Hakkai answered. 

"Homura?" Sanzo asked, seemed that he's surprised hearing that name. 

"Uh huh... So, please, please, please come, okay?" Hakkai plead. 

"Okay, I'll be there" Sanzo assured. 

"Where's there's food, I'm there!" Goku said. 

'Where's there's Sanzo, I'll be there....' Goku thought silently in his heart. 

~to be continued~ 

[1] Mugen Gakuen - I took this school name from Sailormoon, because it sounds cool! It means Infinity High School, if I'm not mistaken... ^^; 

After notes: So, how's that? Eww.... I almost vomit when writing this... Sanzo is being all sweet and nice? IMPOSSIBLE! And sorry for some of the contents, especially when Goku lick the caramel part, it's quite... hentai... Sorry if you don't like it. Bwah! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!!! 'Nother thing, I know, I know... In this story it seems that everybody except homosexuality, that it seems almost impossible in the real life. But for the sake of this story, pretend it's just a normal thing, k? (Even I can't take it if all boys became gays! Whom will I marry then? A girl?) 


	2. Notes: Sorry

To all my dear and honorable readers, 

I'm very very sorry for not being able to update this fiction as fast as possible. Well, it's not my fault that I have exam isn't it? The exam took place on the whole month of October, so I hope you'll be patient until I update this story on November (or December). Anyway, thanks you all for reviewing, I receive many wonderful reviews, and this make me feel like writing again, but unfortunately, I have Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Add Math exam next week...... ; ; I really hope I'm not getting stupider, because I want to pass all the subjects, even with dull colors! . 

So, blame to education department for making me taking the exam this month okay? ^^ Anyways, if you have any ideas, either lame or brilliant ideas to give me, send it on, because maybe I could use some of them, okay? Thanks you for reading this story. I love you all! 

Signed, 

The poor Mag........ T.T 


	3. Chapter 2: Assignment

Title: Paradox 

Author: Magenta 

Genre: PG/ Romance/ Angst 

(Main) Pairings: Sanzo x Goku, Homura x Sanzo, Homura x Goku 

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I know! Saiyuki is not mine... Tsk, tsk... T_T 

Warning: HUGE OOC-ness, especially for Sanzo ^_^; 

Notes: Yay~~ Exam ends at last! Merdeka! (uh... it roughly means 'I'm free!' in Malay) My writing style may have changed a little, due to the PhD (Physical Head Damage) I received during exam. Urm... As always, watch out for the grammar and typing errors... I always make stupid mistakes . ~~It can happen to anyone of us, anyone of us... (singing the Gareth Gates' song) Sorry 'bout that... On with the story guys! 

---*--- 

Chapter 2: Assignment 

After recess, the four headed back to their own classes. Goku is the first year, so he's heading to the Block A, while Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo headed to the Block C, considering that their already on their third year. They climbed the stairs, up to the third floor, where their classroom is situated. After the tiring ten minutes of stair-climbing, they finally reached the top. Suddenly, an announcement were heard, and it's dedicated to Sanzo. 

"Pardon to all the teachers and students. Attention to Genjo Sanzo, please meet the principal at his office, now. I repeat, attention to Genjo Sanzo, please meet the principal at his office now. Thank you." 

"Che'... What does the principal want with me now?" Sanzo snorted. 

"Sanzo, have you skipped class with Gojyo again?" Hakkai asked, glaring at his lover, Gojyo. 

"Hakkai, don't glare at me like that... I didn't forced him to! He's willingly skipped the physics class!" Gojyo tried to defend himself. 

"I didn't say that you FORCE him to... It's more like... You influenced him to..." Hakkai said. 

"If that's the case, why am I the only one who's being called? There must be some other things the old man want to talk to me about" Sanzo tried to reason with his friends. 

"Maybe you're right... Whatever it is, don't die Sanzo" Gojyo tried to crack an unfunny joke. 

"Yeah, I won't... The old man will die first" 

"Bye, Sanzo" Hakkai said, and Sanzo headed to his not-so-favorite Mr. Principle's office. 

Seeing Sanzo out of their sight, Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's waist and pulled both of them to an occult place. Placing his lips on Hakkai's soft ones, they shared a passionate kiss. 

"Ehem...." A sound of made up cough was heard from behind the lovers. 

"Ze...Zenon!" Gojyo blurted out. 

"Can't you find somewhere more private to share you intimate moments other than behind the class' main door, Gojyo, Hakkai?" Said Homura, with a hint of teasing. 

Hakkai blushed. Trying to cover up, he took a broom, and swept the floor. "We're just.... cleaning the floor. The floor behind the door is very dirty....." 

"Yeah, what Hakkai said is true! We're doing a volunteer work!" Gojyo tried to support Hakkai. 

"Right.... With your lips on each others'. New style of sweeping huh?" Miraculously, Shien who always kept silent also teased them. 

Silent..... 

"Okay, okay! We're kissing! Stop teasing us!" Gojyo finally giving up, spitting out the whole truth. 

"Hakkai, you're a bad liar, did you know that?" Shien teased. 

"Yes, I know... But, Shien, it's rare for you to tease others..." 

"Sometimes, changes are good. It's boring to repeat the same thing everyday" 

Hakkai, who is not too comfortable discussing about his love life as subject, tried to change the atmosphere. "By the way, have you all finished the assignment?" 

"Yeah.... I don't want the Krakatoa to burst out. How about you, Shien?" Homura said. 

"I hate to delay my work, I've finished it a long time ago" answered Shien. 

"Gojyo, Zenon... How about both of you?" 

"Erm... I think that I lost in somewhere...." Gojyo said. 

"Gojyo........" Hakkai voiced out. 

"Okay, I totally forgot about it!" 

Sweat dropped. 

"I also forgot about it....." said Zenon. 

Sweat dropped. 

"So, what must we do now, Zenon?" Gojyo asked. 

"Panic!!!!!!!!!!" Zenon screamed. 

"Relax Zenon, there's still plenty of time" Shien said, trying to calm Zenon down. 

"Speaking of time, when must we pass it up, Hakkai?" The panicking Gojyo asked. 

"The day after tomorrow" Hakkai said with a bright smile on his face. 

"The......" 

"Day......" 

"After......" 

"Tomorrow.........?" 

"Yes" Again, with a bright smile, Hakkai told the cruel fact. 

"Zenon...." Shien said. 

"Yes, Shien" Zenon answered. 

Shien then continue, "Now, you can panic" 

"Panic!!!!!" Zenon screamed, again. 

Shien, Homura and Hakkai just watch the two boys screamed in agony. 

"Hakkai, Shien, Homura! You must help me!" Zenon plead. 

Gojyo, on the other hand, had transformed into a Romeo, kneeled in front of his lover. "Hakkai, thou skin is as fair as the snow, as soft as the cotton, thou eyes art as green as the emerald, dimm'd in the velvety night sky, thou lips is as soft as....." 

"Gojyo stop it.... I'll help you with the assignment" The blushing Hakkai tried to stop his lover from carrying the Romeo act. 

"Oh Hakkai, I know I can count on you, my love..." Gojyo, who had carried the Romeo's soul in him, took Hakkai's hand and kissed it. 

"Gojyo, sometimes you could be real sweet...." Hakkai muttered. 

"Homura, Shien, you MUST help me, no matter what!" Zenon plead again. 

"Fine... We'll help you" Homura said, giving in. 

"Thank you!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Homura, because you volunteered to help Zenon, I'll join in too. First, you go to the library and find all the Physics book about Gravity, Momentum and Inertia. I'll help Zenon with the layout" Shien said. 

"Ah... Please find the encyclopedia too, okay? Gojyo might need it...." Hakkai plead. 

"Who do you think I am? A servant?" Homura said out of anger. 

"Homura, if you don't want to help us, I'll cancel your name from the Maple Viewing Party Guest List...." Hakkai tried threatened him. 

"So?" Homura said. 

"So? So... You couldn't meet Sanzo and..... Goku...." 

"Sanzo and.... GOKU?! Okay, what book do you want Hakkai?" 

"All the books that Shien wants....And also, a book about Velocity, please" 

---*--- 

Meanwhile, the grumpy Sanzo is heading towards the principal's room. When he reached the door, he knocked a few times, before coming in. 

"Ah... Sanzo-san... Please have a seat" The principal said, politely. 

"What is it you want to talk to me about, sir?" Sanzo asked, trying to be as polite as possible. 

"Actually it's about your exam grades..." 

"What about it?" 

"Recently, it's been dropping. You're always on the school's top three, but this time you only managed to get the fourth place, Sanzo-san" 

'It's just number 4, I'm not dropping down [1] like a rotten jackfruit!' Sanzo cursed the principal in his heart. 

"....harder. Sanzo-san, are you listening to what am I saying?" 

Sanzo snapped out from his la-la land. "Pardon sir, can you please repeat that again?" 

The principal sighed. " I said, I hope you can try harder; for next time, that is. We have high hopes on you, Sanzo-san. In both academic and sports." 

"Yes, I will. Is there anything else, sir?" 

"No. You may go now." 

"Thank you, sir." With that, Sanzo stood up, ready to stepped out from his not-so-favorite principal's office. 

"And Sanzo-san..." The principal voiced out. 

'What more does this annoying old man wants?' Sanzo cursed the principal in his heart. 

However, he still answered the principal politely. "Yes sir?" 

"Don't EVER skip the class again" 

'So... he DOES know that I skipped classes...' Sanzo silently thought to himself. 

"Uh... Yes... May I go NOW?" 

"Yes, go on" 

"Thank you sir" 

---*--- 

"Stupid Hakkai and Shien! How dare they ordered me to carry all this heavy darn Physics books!" Homura cursed his friends, quite loudly. Thank god there's no one there to hear that. 

He is now carrying a huge pile of thick-skinned Physics books, all by himself. Sanzo, on the other hand, was cursing the principal, for calling him to his office all of sudden; was heading towards the opposite direction. Homura, with all the books in his hands, obviously can't see what's in front, bumped into Sanzo, causing the huge pile of books to scatter all around both of them. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't..... Sanzo?" 

"Homu...ra?" 

"Can you get up, Sanzo?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine....." 

Sanzo stood up, cleaning himself. He apologized to Homura a few times, and ready to headed back to the class, before he tripped on one of the books, causing him to fall on top of Homura. Their lips were inches apart, and they stayed still for a few moments. 

---*--- 

"What is Homura doing? He's been out for half an hour already! I must finished this stupid assignment quickly, or else Miss Amor 'Krakatoa' Dillan will bursts!" Gojyo complained. 

"It's not a good thing to call your teachers names, you know Gojyo" Hakkai said. 

"Heh, you're the one who started calling her that" Zenon said. 

"I just said she's like Krakatoa when she's angry, I didn't say that she IS Krakatoa." Hakkai said, trying to defend himself. 

Silent.......... 

"Stop this Krakatoa conversation guys. I see something more interesting from here" Shien broke the silence. 

"What's so interesting? There's nothing more interesting than condemning Miss Dillan!" Zenon said. 

However, Hakkai moved to Shien's spot. Hakkai gasped, and he looked shocked. Fascinated, Gojyo and Zenon also decided to join them, what ever it was, that fascinated the two so much. 

"Oh my god! It's unbelievable!" Zenon shouted. 

"It's unpredictable!" It's Gojyo's turn to be fascinated. 

"So, he is available" Shien added. 

"If you two don't finish your assignment now, you'll be in trouble" Hakkai reminded them. 

"I have a round table!" Said a new voice from behind them. 

"??????" 

"Well, round table rhymes with 'unbelievable', 'unpredictable', 'available' and 'trouble', right?" 

"??????" 

"What? You're not playing a word game?" 

"Goku! What are you doing here? Aren't your class on the Block A?" Hakkai said. 

"Oh, I'm board, they're all going to the Chemistry lab, I hate the subject, so I decided to skipped it. So I came here. Hey, where's the teacher that supposed to teach this period?" Goku said. 

"Today Miss Yna took an emergency class, so there's no History for today" Shien answered. 

"What are you looking at? You all look amazed!" Goku asked. 

"See it for yourself" Gojyo said. 

Goku looked to the place where Gojyo pointed. And there, the prince of his dreams, Sanzo, is kissing with Homura! He can't believe his eyes, and tears started to flow out from his golden eyes. 

"What? To happy that your grumpy step brother had found his true love?" Zenon said. 

"Uh... Yeah... I never thought that they would be together... I'm so happy" Goku lied. 

"Hey, let's congratulate them at the party, kay?" Gojyo suggested. 

"That's a great idea, Gojyo. Hmm... I can't wait to teased them." Hakkai said, with a grin on his beautiful face. 

"Looks like Homura had found somebody to tag along to the party this weekend" Shien said. 

"Great... Real great..." Goku said. 

'Real great.... Sanzo is already found his true love, why am I feeling sad? I'm supposed to be happy! Goku, stop being an idiot! Sanzo loves Homura, not you. Forget your feelings about him, think that he's your brother, and your best friend! Congratulate him tonight!' Goku thought. 

"I'll congratulate Sanzo tonight...." 

~To be continued~ 

[1] I'm almost laughing when I wrote this phrase! Actually, it comes from an old time Malay idioms, 'Macam nangka busuk' (giggles) which can be roughly translated as 'Like a rotten jackfruit'! *LOL* Jackfruit, is one of Malaysia's famous local fruit. It's skin is green, and the fruit is yellow-orange colored. Actually, when a rotten jackfruit falls from its tree, it'll smashed into yucky pieces! That's why, when a person fall down from the stairs, or a student falls down *badly* in his grades, people will say 'Macam nangka busuk'. Can't stop laughing now, the sound seems too silly! 

Afternotes: If you notice, I always mention Physics and Krakatoa in this chappie. Well, it's because I HATE Physics from the bottom of my heart, but I didn't hate Mrs. Hanoor, who's teaching me Physics. She's a real nice teacher, and I love her soooooo much! As for Krakatoa, a crisis occur in my class, and my class monitor was really angry. She burst out like Krakatoa! So, that's how I got the idea. Oh, I study in an all girls school, so I didn't really know about boy's attitude in school. I just imagine it! The teachers name, I got it from a Filipino drama series (I guess), 'Pangako Sa Yo'. I didn't watch it, cause I hate that kind of drama.... But my friend is a big fan of it, and she always told me the story. So, that's how I got the name! ^^ 

To the reviewers: Thankiyu! Oops.... Thank you soooooo much for reviewing this story. You're all nice people! Hope you enjoy this chappie too! ^^ 

hakkai-san : I've already update! You know what? I really loove your stories! Sweet! Oh, the puke part? I almost puke when Sanzo is being all nice and sweet to Goku... 

gallatica : Really? It's shweet? Is this chappie sweet too? Erm... I'll try to make Sanzo less cheerful... Everyone is having a huge OOC here... *Sigh* Thank god you love the caramel licking part! Thanks for the chocolates! Here! I give you some pocky! I like pocky, I didn't know how about you... 

Namassuki : I've already continue! You also continue your story nee? 

chris pwure : I did continue! See? ^^ 

Genjo Sanzo 1 : I actually didn't know how often we can see the Mars... I just made it up... ^^; 

Hirame : *Screams* Yes! I already continue this! Please enjoy it! ^_^ 

Khazuyani : Thanks for liking it! 

Saiyuki G.H.S.G : You're hakkai-san and IvyRa's sister? She never told me she got a sis before... Thanks for reviewing, nee? ^^ 

BadBehaviour86 : Oh! I love you crazy reporting! Do continue it! Yes! My exam had end, at last.... 

Sincerely, 

Mag-kun 


End file.
